


Famderlinde Breakdown

by famderlinde



Series: Famderlinde [3]
Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famderlinde/pseuds/famderlinde
Summary: A breakdown of my Famderlinde AU, including who has kids/with who, who the kids are and who doesn't have kids at all!





	Famderlinde Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> The years so far are subject to change if I feel like they'd make more sense being older/younger... but for now they're pretty solid!

Abigail and John Marston- Married. Survived the rocky part of their relationship and went on to have two more kids, naming their youngest after Arthur. Are considering having a fourth child but are currently undecided, with some of the gang encouraging them (Lenny, Hosea) and some telling them to stop at three (Mary Beth, Kieran, Arthur). 

  * Jack Marston (1895)
  * Louisa Marston (1901)
  * Arthur Marston (1904)



 

Karen and Sean Macguire- Married officially after Rose’s birth. Thought one more child would be perfect and so came their son, Lawrence. Still happily married and enjoying their lives together while watching their children grow. Sean is having his struggles with watching them grow, specifically little Rose. He babies her regardless of how old she gets, and always feels like he has to protect her.  

  * Rose Macguire (1899)
  * Lawrence Macguire (1905)



 

Mary Beth and Kieran Duffy- Married. After Rose’s birth Mary Beth and Kieran bonded over their love of babies. They fell and love and got married, eventually having four boys with another baby (which they’re hoping will be a daughter) on the way. Kieran teaches the boys about horses, and Mary Beth about books. Together their happy with their lives and family, but are absolutely exhausted from taking care of their little brood. They often find themselves pawning the kids off to various other gang members to get some peace, and are very reliant on the group atmosphere to stay sane.

  * Robert and Maxwell Duffy (1903)
  * James Duffy (1905)
  * Benjamin Duffy (1908)
  * ??? Duffy (1910)



 

Mary Linton (gone) and Arthur Morgan- Mary left Arthur out of the blue shortly after the birth of their daughter. She gave him the option to give the girl to her parents, and that he could visit with her if he wanted. But after what happened with Isaac he didn’t want to spend any time away from his baby, and took her himself, raising her as a single father- although Sadie Adler helps out a great deal. Despite her leaving him, he’s afraid that she’s going to reappear one day and try to take Evangeline back- he finally figured out that she’s quite fickle and has no regard for the lives or feelings of others. He also fears that her family will find them and try to take her, so he stays very under-the-radar.

  * Evangeline Morgan (1909)



 

Molly O’shea and Dutch Van Der Linde (separated)- Broke up a few months after the baby was born. Share custody of her. Hate each other's’ guts. Molly remarried a richer man and wants to move back to Ireland and take Eleanor with them, but Dutch is contesting her. He genuinely loves his daughter but doesn’t quite know how to be genuine and vulnerable with her. Hosea helps take care of her when she visits, and she seems to warm up to him more than her own father. He feels out of control when it comes to her and the fact that he can’t immediately sweet-talk his way into her good books. He actually has to  _ try,  _ and that’s new to him. But Hosea is helping. 

  * Eleanor Van Der Linde (1901)



 

Charlotte and Charles Smith- Married. Instead of Arthur coming across her in her cabin, Charles did. He taught her to hunt and survive before they ended up falling in love, getting married not too long after. They ended up having three daughters in rapid succession. The family is very close knit and often all go on hunting trips together. However, Charles is struggling with them getting older and not having to constantly care for them anymore- he’s having a hard time letting go, quite enjoying the “doting father” role. He always finds himself trying to go along with them when they want to be alone, and Charlotte has to hold him back. This is leading to some friction in their marriage as Charles is now pushing to have another child, to fill the feeling of the empty nest as the girls get older. 

  * Josephine Smith (1902)
  * Cora Smith (1903)
  * Olive Smith (1904)



 

Tilly and Jean Pierre- Tilly married a lawyer she met in Saint Denis and had a daughter soon after, followed by a son. He is quite the lawful man, and struggles with the reality that his wife and her family were all outlaws. While he does trust Tilly he can’t quite say he fully trusts all of them, and is often sceptical of leaving his children alone with them (despite many of them having kids of their own). She continually tries to convince him that they’re not bad people, but he has his reservations. 

  * Madeleine Pierre (1907)
  * Andre Pierre (1908)



 

Silvia Gomez (deceased) and Javier Escuella- Javier had a girlfriend in Mexico who he went to visit multiple times, eventually resulting in children. In 1909 he got a letter saying she had been killed, so he went back to bring his children to the USA. He also cares for Arturo Gomez (1895), the younger brother of his late girlfriend. Once his sister passed he had nobody in Mexico, so when Javier came to get his kids he also brought the boy. Their relationship is strained as Arturo thought his sister deserved somebody better and more present, but he is starting to warm up to Javier by seeing him as a full time father who is trying his best. 

  * Martín Escuella (1902)
  * Maria Escuella (1905)



 

Emma and Josiah Trelawny- Married, but live in Saint Denis rather than out with the rest of the gang. Kept family a secret from gang, only really introducing them after the gang became more family-oriented. Eventually after being around the many children of the gang he and his wife decide to have one more- a daughter, just what he wanted.

  * Tarquin Trelawny (1892)
  * Cornelius Trelawny (1894)
  * Anastasia Trelawny (1905)



 

Childless

  * Bill- No interest, and not too fond of the kids around camp- although they are pretty fond of him. They all love climbing on him and terrorizing him, sometimes pretending he is a terrifying bear monster that they have to run away from. He unintentionally plays along but getting all mad at them, but sometimes indulges them when he’s in a good mood with some growls. He likes some more than others (the quieter ones), and will sometimes treat his favourites under the table.
  * Pearson- Too old for his own but loves cooking for all the little ones, and even showing some of them around to kitchen as well.
  * Susan- Too old for her own, but acts as a sort of den mother for EVERYBODY in the camp (and maybe closer to a grandmother for the younger ones). Called “nana” by many of them.
  * Reverend- No interest, but takes a keen interest in the young ones by trying to instill good morals into them so they don’t make the same mistakes he and the other adults have. Thinks they are the future and they need to be cherished
  * Uncle- Too old for his own but loves to bug the hell out of everybody else’s kids. Sometimes, while he’s sleeping, they’ll all go and dogpile on him to wake him up, to which he screams something about his lumbago. 
  * Lenny- Desperately wants a family of his own but can’t seem to find a relationship that’ll stick. Helps out a lot with all the other kids and is many of their favourite “uncle”.
  * Sadie- No kids of her own but helps Arthur a lot with his daughter.
  * Micah (gone)- Kicked out of the gang by Dutch after his daughter is born, not liking the way he treats children in general but it crosses the line when it’s his own child
  * Hosea- Too old for his own, but helps out with many of the kids in the gang- especially Dutch and his daughter.
  * Strauss (gone)- Left camp of his own volition as he is not a fan of children. 




End file.
